The present invention relates to an improved process for the recovery of metal values present at low concentration in acidic aqueous solutions and more particularly to a process for the extraction of molybdenum values and the like which are present at concentrations relatively lower than other metal values, e.g. copper and iron or ions, e.g. sulfate which are undesirable in the recovered metal.